


The Wild

by Ana_Kagetsu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Heed the tags y'all, M/M, Mating Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, This is wierdly fluffy for a wolf fucking fic, Wolf!Geralt, wolf!Geralt makes the best blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Kagetsu/pseuds/Ana_Kagetsu
Summary: Geralt turns into a wolf and fucks Jaskier within an inch of his life. That's it. That's the fic. Also, a surprising amount of fluff.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 34
Kudos: 416





	The Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags y'all. This is pure filth with a side of fluff.

The first time it happens, Jaskier is suddenly awoken by a deep growl above him. His eyes snap open to the sight of a massive white wolf looming over him. His heart rate skyrockets as he tries to hold absolutely still in the hopes that the giant beast will decide he doesn't look like a tasty dinner. The wolf lowers its head, sniffing at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Which is when Jaskier feels it. A solid thump of metal against his sternum. He dares to glance down and sees an unmistakable medallion hanging from the wolf's neck.

"G-Geralt?" The wolf growls and moves its head so that it can lick Jaskier's face and mouth, forcing its tongue between his lips. Jaskier fights the intrusion for a bare moment, before relenting and opening for the beast's tongue.

At first Jaskier simply lies there, letting the wolf probe at the roof of his mouth and slide its tongue along his own. Then the wolf crouches slightly and Jaskier feels a warm, slick weight slide across his thigh. A shock of arousal twists deep in his belly as he realizes that the wolf is aroused. With a whimper, his hands reach up and bury themselves into the rough fur around the wolf's neck. He arches up against the furred body above him and sets his own tongue to exploring.

He runs his tongue along the beast's canines. He wraps his tongue around one and then presses it against the sharp point almost, but not quite, hard enough to draw blood. He feels the vibration through his entire body when the wolf lets out a low warning growl. Dizzy and reckless with arousal, he presses his tongue harder against the tooth, drawing a single drop of blood, before thrusting his tongue as far into the wolf's mouth as he can.

The beast above him goes wild at the taste of his blood. It snarls and whips its head to the side, biting down on Jaskier's shoulder hard enough to leave indentations in his skin, as it crouches lower and ruts against his belly. Jaskier gasps, arousal and fear mingling as he buries his hands deeper into the wolf's scruff and spreads his legs wider, pressing them against the powerfully muscled, furred sides of the wolf and arching up until, with a shock of pleasure, he positions himself so that the wolf's unsheathed cock can drag along his own, leaving wet, sticky trails between his thighs and across his stomach.

The wolf only thrusts a handful of times before Jaskier comes with a shout, clinging and shuddering against the beast as ropes of come cover his belly and the belly of the wolf. He trembles in overstimulation as the wet, sticky fur slides along his softening cock.

The wolf releases his shoulder and moves away, but before Jaskier can mourn the loss, the great beast lowers its head to snuffle and lick along his abdomen and thighs, licking him clean. He gasps and feels his cock start to twitch in renewed interest as the wolf licks across his cock and then down, behind his balls to prod at his hole.

"Oh, Geralt. Oh sweet Melitele's dripping cunt. Fuck. Yes. Please yes." The wolf snorts in what Jaskier interprets as amusement and then his words trail of to a strangled grunt as he feels the wolf's tongue press inside him.

The feeling is unlike anything he's experienced before. The wolf's tongue is long and nimble and strong. It presses and writhes inside him, reaching deeper than many cocks he's had. The wolf's tongue presses and swirls and strokes along Jaskier's walls. He can feel saliva coating his inner thighs and entrance, dripping down his crack. The wolf's teeth in its open mouth scrape along his ass and the base of his cock, which is once more hard and dripping.

The wolf rumbles, sending a shock of vibration through Jaskier's body. He cries out as he feels another orgasm overtaking him. Just as he comes for a second time, the wolf pulls its tongue from his body to lap and curl around his cock, licking up every drop of come that it can reach. Jaskier's cock twitches and jerks and when his oversensitive cock jerks hard and hits the wolf's teeth, he screams as he sees stars and the world goes white around him.

When he comes back to himself, moments later, the wolf is crouched over him once more. Jaskier feels the beast's hard cock rutting against him as the wolf nudges at his side, in a clear demand for him to roll over. A thrill runs through him at the demand and, despite the exhaustion in his body, he readily complies. He brings his knees up under his body and presses his face into the cradle of his arms, legs spreading wide to accommodate the massive bulk of the wolf as he offers himself.

The wolf lets out a pleased rumble as it moves to cover Jaskier's body. It sniffs along his spine and Jaskier can't help the giggle that escapes him at the feeling of wolf's cold nose skirting up his back. 

The wolf lets out a very familiar huff at Jaskier's giggling and nuzzles its face against the side of Jaskier's head, licking lightly at his cheek. Jaskier grins and presses the side of his face against the wolf, turning to press a kiss to its muzzle. "Yes, yes. I love you too." His voice deepens with desire as he shifts to press his ass against the wolf's slick cock. 'Now get that gorgeous cock inside me this instant, my Wolf."

The wolf above him growls and its hips press forward. Jaskier cries out as the wolf's cock fills him, larger than any human cock he's ever taken. He revels in the stretch of it. In the feel of warm, coarse fur against his back and brushing his sides as the massive creature brackets his body between its legs. The smell of the wolf surrounds him, musky and wild and utterly overwhelming.

The wolf shifts minutely above him, settling itself into a stable position and then, with no hesitation or warning, begins to fuck hard into Jaskier's body. Each thrust pushes him across the ground and the hands he had been using to cradle his head scrabble in the dirt for purchase as he's shoved off of the cushioning bedroll and onto the bare ground. The wolf growls and snaps its hips. It moves its front paws, pressing them into Jaskier's shoulders. Claws dig into his skin, the rough pads of its feet scraping across his shoulders, leaving the skin red and raw as it holds him in place so that it can fuck even harder. The wolf bites down on the back of his neck, just barely breaking skin, as it holds him in place, claiming him as he screams his pleasure into the ground.

There's dirt and grass in Jaskier's mouth. He can feel liquid slowly dripping down the sides of his neck around the teeth buried in his skin. He doesn't know if it's the wolf's saliva, or his blood, or perhaps both. He can't bring himself to care as the wolf continues to fuck him. He's never felt so surround and overwhelmed and _used_ in his life. He loves every second of it. He wants to push back onto the wolf's cock, but the beast has him in such a tight grip that all he can do is lay there and take it, grunting obscenely with each powerful thrust.

Somewhere along the way, Jaskier's cock has gotten hard once more. Every time the wolf fucks into him it presses and rubs across the ground below him. It's too dry. Too rough. It hurts. And yet. With every thrust of the wolf into his body and every harsh slide of his cock across the ground, he feels another orgasm building. He finds himself wondering deliriously if you can get rug burn ( _grass burn?_ ) on your cock.

The wolf's rhythm above him stutters and Jaskier gasps as he feels the base of the wolf's cock grow impossibly thicker. The wolf growls and bites down harder on Jaskier's neck as its knot grows. Its thrusts became shorter, faster, harder as it works the knot into the willing body beneath it. Eventually, the wolf's knot pushes past the rim of Jaskier's hole. The wolf's growls become a panting, high pitched whine as it feels Jaskier's body clench down around the new intrusion. Its thrusts become deep, grinding presses into the human's body. The wolf releases Jaskier's neck and throws its head back, howling as it comes. Its knot pulses and locks the wolf's cock deep inside the bard, filling him to the brim, and beyond. 

Jaskier screams as the wolf's knot breaches him. The impossibly thick protrusion fills him near to tearing. The pain is quickly overtaken by pleasure as the wolf's deep grinding motion causes the knot to continually rub against his prostate. He chokes and gaspes as wave after wave of pleasure assault him. Above him, the great wolf howls and comes deep inside of him. At the first thick, hot pulse of the wolf's come, Jaskier's pleasure tips over and he comes, splattering the ground below him. The wolf thrusts against him a few more times, causing Jaskier to wince as his overstimulated cock scrapes along the come wet grass beneath him. Just as it's becoming too much, the wolf stills, head hanging down between his shoulder blades as it pants, breath hot and damp on his skin.

Jaskier tries to slump the rest of the way to the ground, but gasps when he feels the wolf's knot tug at his rim. He quickly forces his shaking thighs to raise his ass back up against the wolf's body. "Um. So. Point of curiosity. How long will it be before.... _that_ goes down?"

The wolf huffs and shifts in a way that Jaskier somehow recognizes as a shrug. He throws a glare over his shoulder and is met with an unmistakable look of amusement in the wolf's yellow eyes. "Darling. As magnificent as this was, I don't know how long I'll be able to maintain this position. A little help please?" Jaskier swears the wolf rolls its eyes as it lowers itself, cock still nestled inside Jaskier's body, and stretches out on top of him with a sigh of contentment.

Jaskier grunts as the wolf's weight settles on top of him, pressing him into the grass. "Bit heavy there, love." The wolf growls playfully, bumping the side of Jaskier's head with its own. Jaskier yawns hugely, and melts against the ground. "Yes, well. At least it's warm." The wolf snorts and nuzzles the side of Jaskier's face then sets to gently licking the blood from the bite mark on its human lover's neck. Jaskier grins, eyes fluttering as he dozes off, surrounded by the warmth and safety of his White Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> To my fellow Dead Doves, I would never have written this without your encouragement and the safe place you provided for me to explore all the dirtiest corners of my imagination. I love all you filthy monsterfuckers!


End file.
